This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for continuously producing packages from groups of edgewise standing articles. The package comprises a sleeve which is wrapped about the article group and which has a longitudinal fin seam and two transverse fin seams.
In the continuous packaging of flat confectionery products such as disc or wafer-like biscuits, crackers or cookies, frequently between a packaging sleeve folding device and a transverse sleeve heating apparatus product safety arrangements such as belts, chains with carriers or pressing members engage the article groups from above or at the ends in the spacing between the groups. Such product safety arrangements which may contact the wrapping sleeve in a soft or hard manner, for example, with the intermediary of foam rubber or leaf springs are designed in accordance with product dimensions and tolerances. Thus, for each new batch of different product dimensions an appropriate safety arrangement has to stand by for replacement with the old devices. Such a procedure involves significant expenses: in particular, difficulties are encountered and a reduction of the operational safety occurs in case of large product tolerances which, however, are desirable by themselves.
Packing machines of the above-outlined type on occasion also have suction devices which are arranged downstream of the sleeve feeding device and/or are situated in the zone of the transverse heating devices in order to prevent a bloating of the packages or to make possible an improved transverse seal to thus obtain pinch folds which are aesthetically more pleasing. These arrangements, however, do not eliminate the above-noted disadvantages.